GoodNightmares
by Makokam
Summary: Sometimes you break, and when you do it's nice to have someone who'll pick up the pieces.


_**Mako's Message: **Things have been kinda hectic this last week and I haven't been able to get PC140 written, so in a pathetic attempt to appease my fans, here's another requested fic from my archives._

* * *

"Follow the screams."

That was their basic rule if they ever got separated and it had served them well in the past.

He'd just never expected it'd be her screams he was following.

The warehouse turned out to be quite the maze. Rows upon rows of boxes. Boxes and boxes and boxes. It all looked the same. Turn left. Turn right. It made no difference. It was all the same. Mindy's screams only served to torture him. They echoed throughout the building giving him no clue as to where she was.

Finally he saw her. She stumbled backwards into a wall, and Chris came up and punched her in the face. He hit her again and again, and then Mindy blocked and retaliated. She hit him again, and again, and the she screamed. Her body went rigid and she shook until finally she fell to the floor gasping. Chris kicked her, "You're boring me."

She mule kicked him in the groin, but he caught her leg and twisted. He heard it snap just before he heard her scream. "Bored!"

He ran for her, and it was then that Chris looked up at him. He grinned, "Hey buddy," then he reached down, grabbed Mindy by the hair and pulled her up and slit her throat wide open, "How've you been?"

He screamed as Mindy fell to the ground, her blood rushing out of her and running across the floor towards him.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, her fingers feebly stretching towards him. He felt the tears screaming to be let out.

"Aww. Did I make you sad? Here. Lemme help you with that."

He felt the gun against his head.

Darkness.

He blinked.

Not so dark.

He looked around the room. The bedroom of the safehouse. He looked beside him, and saw Mindy sleeping peacefully. The night wasn't warm enough to need the air conditioning, but not cool enough that they were sleeping with more than a sheet, which was mostly off of her body, revealing the cotton cami she slept in.

He gently ran his fingers across the bruise covering her eye, causing her to flinch away ever so slightly. He lay down and slipped his arm under her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dave?"

"I'm sorry."

"...for molesting me in my sleep?"

He could hear the grin in her voice and he laughed as well, only it came out rather choked.

"Dave? Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine"

She touched his cheek and said, "Then why are you crying?"

"Because...because I'm sick of close calls. I'm sick of coming so close to watching you die. I don't want you to die," and with those words he fell back and stared at the ceiling, "I don't want to lose you."

He felt her slide a hand across his chest, and then her leg slipped over his, and finally she moved the rest of her so that she laying half on top of him, "You can be such a pussy sometimes, ya know that?"

He laughed, "Yeah. I know."

"But I like that about you. You haven't let our life get to you. You're still a good, kind guy." she ran her fingers across his chest, "And that's why I'm not going to die. Because I know if I go down you wouldn't last a minute without me."

He laughed again, feeling her fingers grip his chin and turn his head to look at her. They were barely and inch apart. He could feel her breath as she spoke, "And I don't want you to die either. I want to stay right here, with you."

She squirmed down a little so that her head was resting on his chest, and she slipped her leg between his, and, wrapping her arms around him said, "I'm not going anywhere."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Feeling her breathing, her heartbeat, and the warmth of her body against his. He kissed the top of her head.

She squirmed in his grasp and nuzzled her face into his chest, "Kick-Ass is best body pillow."

He smiled and closed his eyes, running his fingers across her back and still holding her tight.

And when the sun came up, that was how they woke.


End file.
